All Because of Tragedy
by livelaughlovingeveryone
Summary: Sam is in an accident. She confesses her love for Freddie all because of tragedy. Hence the name: All Because of Tragedy.
1. Accidents Happen

**A/N: I'm extremely bored and got an idea so that's why I'm here. I hope you like this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. That's all there is to it. **

* * *

Sam's POV

I am late for iCarly and I'm speeding. I'm freaking out! I can't miss this week's show! We're doing a segment about me and Freddie on a date! That won't work if I'm not there! My phone vibrates in my pocket so I grab it. I look at the screen. It's a text from Carly.

_Where are you Sam?!_ I read.

I look away from the road an to my phone. I start to type. I don't notice that the light went red right before I got there. I ran the light and someone who had the right of way t-boned me. I feel a great force from the left side of me. I instantly tense up. I feel immense pain throughout every piece of me. I try to keep my eyes open because I'm afraid if I let them close, they won't open again. I try to move and I can't. I start to scream. I can't get out. My lungs are burning. I am sobbing uncontrollably. The airbag is in my face. Blood drips into my eyes and everything turns red. I am still fighting to keep my eyes open. I'm terrified right now. I don't want to die! I have to tell Freddie I love him! I don't want to leave this earth. I hear an ambulance. I hear metal being torn apart. Someone takes my seatbelt off of me. I then feel big hands firmly, but gently, grab me. As I'm being pulled out of the car, I feel sharp pains. Everywhere... The person puts me on a gurney and I feel the gurney being lifted up and pulled into the ambulance. The doors are loudly slammed shut.

"It hurts..." I whimper softly.

"What hurts?" I hear a kind sounding man ask me quietly. I recognize that voice.

"Everything." I say turning my head to look at the man. I gasp.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" I ask weakly.

"You put Spencer as the adult to call if something happened to you. He told me and I had to come." he said looking at me.

"Freddie?" I ask, my eyelids are falling.

"Yeah, Sam?" he replies quietly.

"I... Love you," I say as the urge to close my eyes wins the battle.

I hear someone yelling, "SAM! SAM!" but it sounds really distant. Goodbye world.

...

I can hear everything everyone is saying. I'm not sure if I'm dead or in a coma. Next to me I can hear a heart monitor beeping and Freddie talking. His voice calms me. I hear him say, "She said she loves me!" He's crying.

"I love you too, Sam," he whispers softly into my ear. He takes ahold of my hand.

"Can you hear me Sam?" he asks nervously. I squeeze his hand as an answer. He gasps.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me? Squeeze my hand once for no or twice for yes." he says. I squeeze twice.

"Then try to wake up, Sam," he pleads, "please! I would do anything!" I try to open my eyes. It doesn't work.

"It didn't work," he says, "Try again. Please!" he says desperately. I try and nothing happens.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to the food court. Is that ok? One for no, two for yes," he says. I squeeze twice. I don't want him to starve.

When he leaves, I try over and over to open my eyes. I have already tried twenty-two times. I try as hard as I possibly can. I pry them open and look around. I start to blink because of how bright it is. I am awake! Finally! I sit up and realize my left leg is in a stirrup. I broke it. My right arm is in a cast too. It's broken too. How long have I been out? I buzz for a nurse.

As soon as the nurse walks in I ask, "Hey! I'm hungry! Do you have any ham?" She looks at me like I'm insane.

"Uh... We might have some in the food court. I'll be back, I guess?" she says clearly confused. I lay back down on the bed. I hear the door open. I sit up. Freddie.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" he yells. He runs up and hugs me. Man. He is muscular!

"Watch the IV!" I say because it is coming out.

"Oh sorry!" he says blushing.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask checking out my room. There's a TV! Yes!

"Ummmm. Two days, I think," he says while trying to remember.

"Oh. Wow." I say dazed. The door opens. HAM! The nurse walks over and hands me the ham.

"FINALLY! SOME HAM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I missed three things while I was asleep. Freddie, the Shays, and HAM! The nurse starts to walk away slowly. I pick up a slice and start to gnaw on it. DELICIOUS! Freddie laughs.

When I finish I feel my head. It hurts.

"What's up with my head?" I ask wincing in pain.

"You got a concussion," he says looking at me with loving eyes.

"Oh," I say blinking. I turn on the TV. I force him to watch MMA. We watch that for a few hours.

"It's almost midnight. I'm going to sleep," Freddie says to me.

"Aren't you going home?" I ask.

"Nope I've been here for two days waiting for you to wake up. I'm not leaving now that you're awake either!" he says smiling.

"Ok. Goodnight. I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too," he says sleepily. He falls asleep and I watch him for awhile then fall asleep myself.


	2. Going Home

**A/N: Hi Guys. If anyone wants to talk, you can PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Yadda yadda yadda. **

* * *

The Next Day-Freddie's POV

I stayed the night at the hospital with Sam again last night. I wouldn't want to be alone either. I just woke up and it's eight o'clock in the morning. Sam is still sleeping. She did wake up from her coma yesterday. It terrified me when I found out that she was in a car accident. She's lucky. Only a broken arm, a broken leg, and a concussion. They found her cell phone in the seat next to her. She was texting and driving. I am confused at why she would. Wouldn't it have been easier to just keep going and make it there SAFELY?! I was so afraid she would die. Now that I know she loves me, I feel at peace. I look over at her and smile. I kiss her on the lips. Her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me.

"Good morning," she says sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful," I reply. A nurse walks in.

Hello, Samantha. We need you to fill out these papers so you can go home. Here you go. When you're done you can go," the nurse says sweetly. Sam takes the papers and the pen. She starts writing. I turn on the TV for awhile. Five minutes later she hands me the papers and bhzzes for a nurse. The nurse walks in with a wheelchair. She takes the papers and helps Sam into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she was done changing, the nurse helped her into the wheelchair.

"Ok. You're good to go!" the nurse said nicely. I walk over and start to push the wheelchair. We walk out to my car in the large parking lot. When we reach my car, I lift her carefully into the passenger seat. I fold up the chair and put it in the back. I got into the car and drove away to MY apartment building. She can't go back to HER house! Her mom is abusive. She drinks all the time. She never buys food. She never cares for her two kids. That's why Melanie went somewhere else. Sam looks at me.

"Aren't you taking me home?" she asks confusedly.

"Yeah. Your NEW home!" I say back to her calmly. She smiles and sinks down in her seat.

I pull into the small parking lot of Bushwell Plaza. I get out of the car and help Sam out of the car and into the wheelchair. I wheel her into the lobby and into the elevator. I go to my floor and out into the hall. I stop the wheelchair and put the brakes on. She looks at me funny.

"I'm going to ask my mom if you can stay with us," I tell her while walking into the apartment. I close the door and see my mom on the couch.

"Hey mom... Can Sam stay here? With us for awhile?" I ask nervously. She looks at me oddly. It turns to anger.

Sam's POV

I am sitting in the hall listening to Freddie's mom yell. Well then. I hear everything calm down in there. Freddie walks out.

Freddie's POV

My mom yelled at me and asked how it was ok for a girl to live with us. I quelled right on back. After awhile, she gave up. She's letting Sam stay. I walk out into the hall And get Sam. I wheel her into the apartment. I put her things into the guest bedroom. We all get settled in all continue with our lives.


End file.
